Sonic The Hedgehog
This is Sonic the hedgehog; The main character of the series. Basic info Sonic the Hedgehog (birthname Olgilvie) is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound, with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic) and loves adventure. He is 15 years old and was born on Christmas Island. He most common goal on his adventures is to prevent the forces of Evil from winning the day. His arch-enemy is Dr. Eggman. Currently Sonic is a shinobi for the village hidden in the leaves as a favor of King Mickey. A New Journey: The Orign of Sonic's Adventure series In the Spring of 2009, Dragonpage54545 made the world's greatest attempt. It was to do an adventure movie of a video game series. The game was Kingdom Hearts. Many characters went through the process of who will be the star. The first idea was going to be Winnie the Pooh but since he was already in the game. That idea was trashed, until Super Smash Bros Brawl was released. The idea of having the World Fastest character meeting the Keyblade wielder was begining to bloom. In May of 2009, Sonic's Aventures of Kingdom Hearts was released. The Movie was a great succes and it began a series of new movies involving Sonic and his Friends Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Saga In May 2009, the first sonic movie was released under the name of Sonic's Adventures of Knigdom Hearts. The Story takes place after Sonic Unleashed. sonic recives a strange letter that he won a vacation to Destiny island. Shortly Arrivng there he meets Sora and his friends; Kairi and Riku. Later throughout the movie, Sonic & Sora meet Donald Duck; Royalcourt Wizards & Goofy; Captain of the knights Feelings for Nancy Sonic is in love with Nancy ever since they met. He never admits it to her because he's too shy. In Sonic's Final Destination 5, Nancy kissed him, as Death Sonic, so he can be back to normal. Friends with Molly Harper After Molly was transformed into a hedgehog, she and Sonic started hanging out as friends. Sonic is always by her side when she feels down. Powers *Super speed Family *Sonus the Hedgehog (Father, deceased) *Samantha the Hedgehog (Mother, deceased) *Julie the Hedgehog (Sister) *Darrienne the Hedgehog (Uncle) *Zeke (Adopted Father) *Marge (Adopted Mother) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Adopted Brother/Best Friend) *Nancy the Hedgehog (Best Friend/Love Interest/Future Girlfriend/Future Wife) *Alister the Hedgehog (Grandfather, deceased) *Candice the Hedgehog (Future Daughter) Gallery Nancy kisses Sonic in the desert.png Sonic and Phyliss shocked.png Sonic picking up Pepper.png Sonic carrying Julie.png Sonic catches Annie.png Sonic and Nancy.png Sonic and Terra looking at each other (In Terra's normal outfit).jpg Sonic and Terra talking.png Sonic and Nancy kissed in the Spargus Desert.png Sonic backing away from Dark Jak.png Sonic and Terra hanging out.png Sonic and Terra sitting.png Sonic carrying Eva.png Young Sonic listening to Damas talking to his adopted parents.png 2017 Sonic Storm Adventures poster.png Sonic force kisses Nancy.jpg Sonic, dead, covering Thomas, unconscious.png Sonic protects Thomas.jpg Nancy trying to cheer Sonic up.png Sonic and Terra looking at each other.jpg Sonancy kiss.jpg Sweet Sonancy kiss.jpg Another Sonancy kiss.png Sonancy.jpg Sonic's Ages.png Sonicboom.jpg Baby sonic by crazyrainbowkitty-d4sx4en.png Baby sonic the hedgehog by raynahero200-d2wqzby.png Cute baby sonic by stormandcitrine-d4nuqza.jpg Baby Sonic sleeping.jpg Baby Sonic.jpg 'Damas, where are you'.png The Chaos Emerald activates in Damas' hand.png Future Nancy, worried, watching Future Sonic sleeping.png Future Sonic and Future Nancy married.png Future Sonic and Future Nancy kissing.png 'Please, don't die!!!'.png Super Sonic and Super Damas praticing their moves.png Sonic and Julie glaring.JPG Sonic and Nancy laughing.png Gabrialla saves Sonic from Darrienne.png Sonic and Terra looking at Damas after they've stopped fighting.png Sonic and Nancy encounter Darkenne.png Wallace Sonic and Gromit.PNG|sonic with Wallace and Gromit Sonic and Julie taking a selfie.png Sonic saving Phyliss.png 'DAMAS!!!'.png Tumblr nrx5jcrD3Q1tqayvro2 1280.png Tumblr inline neu7acZd0J1rvhkho.gif Future sonic looking at future nancy by cameron33268110-da1anth.jpg explaining_the_rules_by_cameron33268110-d9uugho.jpg nancy_kisses_sonic_s_cheek_by_cameron33268110-d9wm18q.png sasha_s_message_by_cameron33268110-d9b9bob.jpg Did not see that coming by cameron33268110-da2ddgy.jpg Julie going to kill sonic by cameron33268110-da2zl4j.jpg Are you okay terra by cameron33268110-da2tfxu.jpg Sonic and Nancy looking.png Sonic, with glasses on, smiling.png Sonic, with glasses on, is confused.png Sonic, with glasses on, is annoyed.png Sonic, with glasses on, is angry.png Sonic couples base 2 i love you by yesenia62702-dabrhgs.png Sonic couples base hanging out by yesenia62702-dalhwl7.png Couple under a tree base edit by paige the unicorn-d8xnsgt.png Sonic couple base i will carry you by debsie911-d771538.png Sonic cute couple base by jessythehedgehog01-d7a9z89.png Sonic protects you collab by paige the unicorn-d945qbt.png Sonic injured kiss collab rq by paige the unicorn-d8wjdnz.png Sonic huggle collab by paige the unicorn-d8mjz4l.png Sonic boom please sonic collab by xhannahthehedgehogx-d91sqy1.png Sonic in a heart collab requested by paige the unicorn-d814d2g.png Base 196 sonic and in sonic boom base by xhannahthehedgehogx-dacqfz7.png Stading next to senpai base by flindsey09-d9ybcbs.png Sonic and collab by xhannahthehedgehogx-d8sqzrp.png Sonic boom collab by xhannahthehedgehogx-d8vgswt.png Sup base by flindsey09-datbrtk.png Sonic x oc collab by hopelessamyrose-d9z0pf8.png Related Topics about Sonic *Sonic's Forms *Sonic's Jutsus *Sonic's Summons Category:SEGA Category:Hero Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Sonic Storm Adventures team (Tigerman531) Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Manley Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Arts Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Video Game Characters Category:One Man Army Category:Sons Category:Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Sonic Storm Adventures team (Cameron33268110) Category:Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations